A Klaine Cinderella Story
by xlil.miss.warblerx
Summary: After the death of his beloved father, 17 year old Kurt Hummel was forced into doing all of his step family's housework and working at his step-mother, Carole's coffee shop. He did everything for everyone else until he decided to chase his dreams to find love, get a scholarship to NYADA and move to New York City. Cinderella!Kurt. Based on all of the 'Cinderella' movies.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a young man named Burt and a young, wealthy woman named Elizabeth. They instantly fell deeply in love and eventually got married. A few years later Elizabeth gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Kurt. He had sweet porcelain skin, piercing blue eyes and the most perfect smile his mother and father had ever seen. Burt and Elizabeth felt like the happiest people alive, everything was amazing. But that soon changed as 8 years later Elizabeth passed away leaving Burt to raise Kurt by himself. Both Burt and Kurt helped each other get through the loss and everything was going well for them but then Burt started dating Carole and after a while they got married. Carole and her two twin sons, Finn and Sebastian, moved in. And even though they didn't treat Kurt particularly nicely he didn't mind as he was happy that his father was happy. But when Burt died of a heart attack while working in is Tyre shop everything changed.

As Burt left no will, everything went to Carole; the money, the house, the Tyre shop and most importantly, Kurt. After Burt's death Carole turned the Tyre shop into a coffee shop named 'The Lima Bean', moved Kurt into the basement, made him work at the Lima Bean and do all the house work by himself. His step family treated him like dirt and told him that he would never amount to anything but he knew they were wrong.

* * *

_**A/n: Hey, not the best Prologue in the world but the story will be better if i carry on with it as t**__**his is just a fanfic i'm trying out, so please review, PM me or whatever... but please tell me if I should continue with it? thanks ox**_

_**~ .warblerx**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hi everyone! I just wanted to point out that in this story some characters supposedly write songs and **__**since I'm not a songwriter, I'm going to use songs that fit with the story. (most of them will probably be from the movies.)**_

_****__**Songs: 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know.- Selena Gomez'-This song is used as a song Kurt wrote.**_

_****__**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... especially the songs and the characters.**_

* * *

**"You ready Kurt?" **asked the camera man.

**"Yep." **grinned Kurt.

**"Hey Kurt, you look great!" **smiled Brittany as the background dancers came onto the stage and got into their positions.

**"Tell me something I don't know." **winked Kurt just before the spotlight went onto him. He looked up at the camera and began singing.

**_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_**

**_It's so hard to break, yeah_**

**_There's no way to fake it_**

Brittany came out from behind Kurt and began dancing with him as the background dancers copied them behind them.

**_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling_**

**_I shouldn't believe in_**

**_The dreams that I'm dreaming_**

**_I hear it everyday_**

**_I hear it all the time_**

**_I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind_**

**_Oh_**

Kurt grinned as he winked at the camera and then continued dancing with Brittany.

**_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know [2x]_**

**_How many inches in a mile_**

**_What it takes to make you smile_**

**_Get you not to treat me like a child baby-_**

**"KURT!" **Screamed Finn while hitting his drumsticks on the wall.

Kurt opened his eyes sheepishly. **"Finn! You woke me from my dream..." **he groaned.

**"Are you gonna make breakfast or what?" **he shouted walking back up the stairs.

**"Okay... I'm coming!" **He looked over at his calender and crossed off the day, February 12th. He got out of bed, put on some tight skinny jeans, a shirt and an amazing sweater that fits him perfectly and ran upstairs into the kitchen. He started making Finn's pancakes, Sebastian's eggs, Carole's omelette and was about to make smoothies when Finn came in and turned on the blender before he put on the lid so he got fruit everywhere. Then as if on cue Carole walked in and she looked pissed.

**"Kurt!"** she screamed and Finn thought that was his time to grab his pancakes and leave, so he did leaving Kurt to take the blame. **"Did you let Finn play with the blender again?!"**

**"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." **he promised as he grabbed a cloth and started cleaning up after his stepbrother. After he had finished he ran up to Sebastian's room. **"Sebastian... are you ready?"**

**"Of course... if I waited for you I would never be in time." **he moaned walking out of the room.

**"Never wait for me then." **said Kurt going after him. As he waited for his step-family to eat their breakfast he ate a piece of toast and tried to make his hair look presentable, which failed as he didn't have any hair products. After everyone had finished he went back into the kitchen to see Sebastian watching T.V. It was an interview with the amazing singing sensation, Blaine Anderson. At first they were talking about his latest performance and how amazing his singing and dancing was, then they went onto a contest his dad was putting him in charge of. The contest was for the all the amazing performers their are out there and they declared that the prize was a record deal with 'Anderson Records'. Then right at the end they began talking about how he was taking a break by going back to school for the rest of senior year making the contest his only career based thing he was going to do for the rest of the school year. Sebastian was suddenly wanting to go as Blaine was actually attending their school, William McKinley High School. So Kurt drove Finn and Sebastian to school. Once they got there Finn jumped out and ran over to his friends on the football team meanwhile Sebastian waited for Kurt to open the door for him and when he did he just walked over to his fellow rich mates. Kurt just shook his head at him, locked the car and walked into one of his least favorite places of the world to find one of his best friends, Mercedes Jones, waiting for him.

**"Hi white boy!" **she smiled giving him a hug.

**"Hey." **he grinned and they walked inside just as a limo turned up at the school.

**"Oh my god! It's Blaine Anderson!" **screamed a few cheerios making everyone run over to the limo. Loads of people started screaming as both himself and his best friend Jeff Sterling got out and said hi to many of them until one guy puked, that's when they decided to go inside.

Kurt and Mercedes went to Kurt's locker and as he opened it he looked over at the cheerios on the other side of the hall to see his other best friend, Brittany S. Pierce, stood with them in her uniform. She turned to them and ran over to give them a hug. **"Hi!" **she smiled

**"Hey."** grinned Mercedes.**  
**

**"Hi Britt."** smiled Kurt as he opened his locker.

**"Oh... shut up Jeff!" **Laughed Blaine Anderson who was walking towards them with Jeff. He turned to him as he was walking and crashed right into Kurt who was attempting to shove books into his locker making everything fall onto the floor. **"Oh my god, I'm sorr-"**

**"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking..." **Kurt suddenly blurted out bending down to pick up his books. Blaine felt a little mean so he bent down to help and they ended up locking eyes.

**"It was my fault... I'm sorry." **he smiled. **"My name is Blaine."**

**"I know, I mean... yeah. I'm Kurt."**

**"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you." **asked Sebastian walking over, grabbing his hand and pulling him away leaving Jeff with them.

He looked at Brittany and smiled. **"Hey, nice uniform."**

**"Thanks!" **she grinned as Kurt and Mercedes watched with raised eyebrows.

**"Jeff Sterling." **he smiled to all of them.

**"Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany." **said Mercedes pointing each of them out to him.

**"Nice, I've gotta go. Talk to you guys later?" **he grinned walking away with a wave once he got a nod from each of them.

Kurt and Mercedes turned to Brittany with massive grins on their faces. **"Aww Britt, He was cute!"**

**"Yep," **she smiled innocently as the bell rang for class.

* * *

**"So, what happened with that guy...?" **Asked Jeff and both himself and Blaine walked into their class.

**"Oh, err... he's called Sebastian Hudson and he asked me to go round to his for dinner tonight." **Said Blaine.

**"Ooh Blaine, did you say yes?"**

Blaine nodded. **"I just hope he's not crazy like the last guy..."**

Jeff just started laughing at the memories.

* * *

**"So are you guys gonna enter the Anderson's contest?" **asked Mercedes at lunch.

**"I am, what about you Kurt?" **smiled Brittany.

**"Maybe, I donno." **he sighed. **"It depends on whether Carole lets me out of the house... or the Lima Bean."**

**"But Kurt, Your amazing! You'd probably win it." **stated Mercedes

**"I highly doubt that, I mean come on... you girls are in it."**

**"Aw." **They gushed.

**"And anyway, I don't want the record deal... I want NYADA. I need to get an audition."**

**"You will Kurtie..." **said Brittany. **"You'll get into NYADA, I'll get into the New York City Dance Academy and Mercedes will be a star!" **Brittany always knew what to say.

**"Ooh! I've finished our outfits!" **grinned Mercedes excitedly.

**"Yay!" **Clapped Brittany.

**"Aw, that's great..." **started Kurt.

**"But...?" **asked Mercedes knowingly.

**"I might not go..."**

This made both of the girls' heads snap up to him. **"What?!" **they shouted in unison. **"Why?!"**

**"'Cos... we don't even have dates since no guy has ever actually noticed us... well Mercedes and I."**

**"But that's the best part, nobody will know who anyone is so they will get to know you." **explained Mercedes.

******"Well, Carole might not even let me go."**

**"Well then, we'll figure something out."**

**"Okay... fine."**

* * *

**__****A/n: Review, PM, Favourite, Follow. :) ox**

**__****Review Replies:**

**__****angelbear1: I will do ox**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/n: hello again!ox**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**_

* * *

Later that night Kurt cooked dinner, just like normal. He was making spaghetti bolognese, it was the only meal his dad could actually cook and smiled at the memories. After a little while it was done. **"Dinners ready!" **he called.

Finn was the first in, then Sebastian and soon their mother Carole. She looked annoyed for some reason, oh well... but then she said **"I can't believe my life," **this got our attention. **"I mean look at me! I have two ungrateful kids and a weird, incredibly pale, male maid." **that got Kurt's eyebrow raised.

**"Kurt, napkin me." **ordered Finn who was sat next to him, Kurt just sighed and did as he was told.

**"Well Mom, I'm going to win the Anderson's competition and with the money I get when I become famous I'll buy you anything you want." **stated Sebastian.

**"Yeah... I highly doubt that you would win, sweetie." **Carole sighed as they finished their meals.

**"I will, I've been practicing..." **he explained as Kurt collected up the empty plates and put them in the sink. **"Come on I'll show you." **he said dragging them into the piano room.

**"Alright, amaze me." **grinned Carole, she really does favor Sebastian. **"Kurt! Piano, now." **Kurt did as he was asked and began to play a couple of notes as Sebastian attempted to sing. He was terrible, so terrible Kurt was sure he had cracked a window. He looked at everyone's' shocked and horrified faces and had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh. **"****That was just... terrible."**

**"Well Kurt's horrible playing put me off." **Sebastian said trying to blame Kurt for his crappy singing.

**"I don't think so honey, you just really cant sing." **Carole stated standing up and walking out of the room with Sebastian.

I looked over at Finn and asked **"Is it bad that I kinda enjoyed that? **He just shook his head and we both burst out laughing. **"Alright well I'm gonna go wash up." **Kurt walked into the kitchen and began to wash everything that the step-family had used that day. He had just finished and turned around to see Finn stood at the fridge staring at him. **"You okay?" **Finn nodded with a huge grin on his face then suddenly grabbed the can of squirty cream and sprayed it all over Kurt paying special attention to the boys hair. Kurt just stood there with his eyes wide and jaw on the floor as Finn ran off. **"Finn!" **he just shrugged if off and went to the main bathroom to take a shower. He was just about to get out as Finn stole his clothes. **"Oh my god!"** He grabbed a towel and went out to find Finn. He looked outside and his towel was suddenly ripped of of him. **"Shit." **he breathed as he attempted to cover his body. He ran to try to get inside by the main door to find that it was locked. **"You have gotta be shitting me." **that's when he heard footsteps and jumped behind a bush to that covered him from his waist down.

**"Hello?" **said a familiar voice walking up to the door.

**"Blaine?" **asked Kurt.

**"Kurt, right..?" **he asked and got a nod in response. **"What are you..?"**

Kurt watched as his eyes wandered over his chest. **"My step-brother, Finn locked my out of the house. Naked."**

**"Oh..." **he sighed. **"Oh! Here, take my jacket."**

**"Oh, no... you don't have to." **Kurt smiled but he walked closer, took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders. **"Thanks." **He grinned, blushing slightly. He zipped up the jacket and for some reason, even though Blaine is quite short, the jacket was long enough to cover half of his thighs. He came out from the bush and stood at the door with him.

He rang the doorbell loads of times until Sebastian finally came to answer it. **"Blaine!"**

**"Hi." **he smiled sweetly, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about how cute he was.

**"What the hell are you doing?" **asked Sebastian with his stupid little meerkat face. **"Haven't you got some toilets to clean..?" **Kurt glared at him as walked inside, giving Blaine a quick smile as he just stood there awkwardly. Sebastian watched as he walked in and grinned at Blaine **"Sorry about that... you really can't get good help these days, come in."**

**"I thought he was pretty cool." **he stated as he went inside. **"Hot too..."**

Sebastian's eyes went wide. **"How about we sit down." **he gestured to the piano seat. Both boys sat in an awkward silence for a bit.

Until Carole comes in, obviously drunk with a drink in her hand. **"Hi there!" **she giggled as she shoved them up to give her space to sit down. **"So, Blaine... I see you have your eyes on my son. Well,"** She slurred as their eyes widened.** "he is amazing! He's good looking, smart... and so talented! Oh, he's going to be a star!" **Blaine furrowed his eyebrows slightly as Sebastian glanced from him to his mother. Both boys watched as she ran her fingers through her eyebrows. Her eyes widened and she suddenly started crying.**  
**

**"Mom?" **Sebastian frowned. **"Whats wrong..?"**

**"My eyebrows!" **she screamed making them jump off of the seat.

Sebastian patted his mom on the back. **"It's okay Mom, I'll get Kurt to do them for you." **but Carole just kept screaming and then looked like she was going to throw up. **"Ew... Kurt!" **he called.

Kurt ran into the room, now wearing his clothes and carrying Blaine's jacket. **"Thanks again, Blaine." **he smiled giving him his jacket. He walked over to Carole, picked her up and took her upstairs to bed, where she passed out. Kurt just rolled is eyes, went downstairs and set off to work.

* * *

Kurt opened the door and walked inside to start working. He went behind the counter to be greeted by Amber, Mercedes's mom. **"Kurt!"**

**"Hi Amber." **Kurt grinned giving her a hug. They grabbed their aprons and started making coffee.

Brittany and Mercedes came into the Lima Bean and grinned when they saw Kurt.** "White boy!" **grinned Mercedes as they ran up to him to give him a hug.

**"Hey!" **He smiled **"What are you guys doing here?"**

**"Just came to see you and my mom." **said Mercedes giving Amber a hug. They all sat down at a table and drank some coffee.

**"So, how's the evil step-mother?" **asked Amber receiving a laugh from Kurt.

**"Passed out on her bed." **Amber rolled her eyes and let him carry on. **"The step-brothers are worse."**

**"Really...? What happened?" **asked Brittany.

**"Well, Sebastian is just an**** evil chipmunk." **he stated. **"And Finn... he's, well... Finn."**

Amber laughed lightly and put her arm around him. **"What did he do this time?"**

**"He locked me out of the house."**

**"Well, that's not that bad..." **smiled Mercedes.

**"He locked me out, naked."**

**"Oh..." **they chuckled.

**"Did anyone see you?" **asked Amber.

**"Blaine Anderson." **Kurt said with his face in his hands.

**"Oh my god..." **Brittany giggled.

**"What did he do?" **asked Mercedes.

**"Did he look at your body?"**

**"Well, yeah i'm pretty sure he looked at my chest... But he was actually really sweet, he gave me his jacket." **Kurt blushed as he looked up to see their grinning faces.

**"Aw, Kurt." **Smiled Brittany.

**"What?" **asked Kurt in confusion.

**"Are you serious?" **asked Amber, getting a confused look from him.

**"He's into you!" **they all said in unison.

**"What? No." **he stated, shaking his head.

**"But he was flirting with you..." **stated Brittany.

**"And not just because you were naked." **grinned Mercedes.

He finished his coffee and threw the empty cup in the bin. He thought about what had just been said, turned around biting his lip and said **"So, you really think he was into me?"**

**"Yes!" **they all smiled.

* * *

_**A/n: I hope you liked it! Follow/favorite/Review or even PM me? It makes my day ox**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**unknown klainer: Awh, thank you xxx**_

_**a klaine fangirl: here you go xxx**_


End file.
